paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Sporter 223
Semi-automatic, high rate-of-fire and accuracy. Average damage. |unlock = 56 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 2 |price = $375,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.07271 |damage = 28 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 16 |concealment = 16 |threat = 16 |reload_kil_min = 2.8 |reload_kil_max = 3.6 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Sporter 223 rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Sporter 223 is the (marginally) bigger brother of the JP36, having superior damage value per shot and accuracy, though it is restricted to semi-automatic firing by default, and has slightly more recoil per shot. In its basic state, the Sporter 223 is adequately accurate and stable to handle targets at mid ranges with relative ease due to its high accuracy and rate-of-fire, though when brought into close range it falters fairly quickly due to its small magazine size and semi-automatic mode. When fully modded, the Sporter 223 can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. It can also be modified to allow for fully-automatic firing, thus boosting its offensive capabilities up close. Unlike the JP36, the Sporter 223's iron sights are relatively clear and open. Summary Pros: * Sizable mod pool * High ammo efficiency despite average damage ( - shots to kill most enemies, but gets - rounds from ammo drops) * Good rate of fire * Can be modded for above-par overall stats or reasonable concealment Cons: * Semi-automatic by default * Small default magazine size * Average base damage * Strong recoil when modded for high Concealment * Low Concealment when modded for combat efficiency Tips *The Sporter 223's rate-of-fire is nearly on par with the AMR-16 when modded with Locked Auto, which gives it a high DPS rating. With Bullet Storm or Swan Song Aced, one can attain ludicrous amounts of firepower for a short span of time. *Acing Fully Loaded will grant the player over two entire extra default magazines to use. *As the Sporter 223 lacks the high stopping power of other rifles, firing in short repetitions of - rounds or single precise shots is the best way to maximize ammo efficiency. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Magazine= |-|Foregrip= |-|Stock= Trivia *The Sporter 223 was based on the Heckler & Koch SL8-5. While the name suggests it was based on a .223 Remington model, the SL8-5 is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO instead. Certain modifications are borrowed from the Heckler & Koch G36, its military variant, and some others are shared with the JP36. *The Sporter 223 is the only assault rifle to be locked in semi-automatic firing by default with no options to switch to full-auto unless the Locked Auto mod is installed. *The inventory icon for the Sporter 223 shows the rifle with the Angled Foregrip, Assault Mag and Marksman Barrel attached. Gallery Weapon previews= SL8.png|The default Sporter 223. SL8-Stealth.png|The Sporter 223 with every stealth-boosting unique mods. SL8-Combat.png|The Sporter 223 with every combat-enhancing unique mods. |-|Mod previews= SL8-LB.png|The Sporter 223 with its Marksman Barrel. SL8-SB.png|The Sporter 223 with its Short Barrel. SL8-Suppressor.png|The Sporter 223 with its Sporting Suppressor. SL8-ExtMag.png|The Sporter 223 with its Assault Mag. SL8-Scope.png|The Sporter 223 with its Assault Scope. SL8-Foregrip.png|The Sporter 223 with its Angled Foregrip. SL8-Lower.png|The Sporter 223 with its Skeletal Stock. Category:Blog posts